Búsqueda y rescate
by Chaos Spark
Summary: Mientras el mundo está en caos por la liberación del Metal Virus, todos los escuadrones de la Resistencia se lanzan a contener la amenaza. Esta historia muestra una misión de búsqueda y rescate de uno de ellos: el Phoenix Squad.


¡Hola a todos!

Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad? Pues verán, estuve ocupado con tal y cual como trabajo y los estudios. Pero al fin pude volver y traerles una pequeña historia basada en fancharacters de unos amigos muy queridos. Es un one-shot y no tendrá continuidad (al menos por ahora), además de que los fc's no están muy desarrollados aquí para no hacerlo tan extensivo (sí, soy un holgazán XD). Aunque si necesitan más información de los personajes que se encuentran aquí, pueden consultar las páginas de sus creadores. De cualquier modo, no se preocupen que daré una pequeña presentación a cada uno de estos chicos.

El Phoenix Squad está integrado por:

. **Mirna the Dalmatian:** una hechicera que controla la magia oscura. Es audaz y dócil, aunque tiende a desconfiar. Inteligente y estratega, se toma muy enserio su trabajo de líder del Phoenix Squad.

. **Silver the Hedgehog*** (no el que ustedes piensan): este erizo es un experto en armas, supervivencia y animales peligrosos. Solía vivir en una isla llena de dinosaurios

. **Quetzali "Niji" the Amphitere**: Niji es una antigua Diosa Bestia del Arcoiris. Guerrera ancestral de carácter fuerte y personalidad indomable, esta chica sigue sus propios objetivos y no se detendrá hasta conseguirlos. Es aliada del Phoenix Squad solo temporalmente.

. **Kibou the Hedgehog:** el mecánico del equipo. Este joven erizo negro de mechas rosas ama la mecánica y los deportes extremos. Sin embargo, es un pacifista que odia la violencia y prefiere quedarse en el centro de operaciones apoyando a sus compañeros.

. **Bianca the Chinchilla:** fundadora del Phoenix Squad y apoyo aéreo. Al igual que Kibou, su pareja, ella ama los deportes extremos como correr en Extreme Gears. Es una aventurera innata y le gusta el peligro, aunque no suele luchar en primera fila.

. **Rush the Cat:** ex agente de GUN y fuerza de combate cercano. Este felino bondadoso e intrépido hará lo que sea para proteger a los que le importan. Es extremadamente ágil y tiene una gran destreza.

. **Rosy the Fox:** una amorosa, tierna y dulce chica que se gana la vida vendiendo golosinas en una tienda de Spagonia. Aunque no participe de ninguna de las misiones del equipo por detestar la violencia, Rosy es un pilar fundamental para mantener los ánimos de sus amigos. Sin ella, ellos simplemente colapsarían.

. **Volt:** un leopardo de las nieves cuadrúpedo con poderes eléctricos. Es un chico bromista y jovial, pero su carácter puede llegar a explotar si la situación lo lleva a extremos. Perdió a su propio escuadrón, la Guardia Civil Ártica, cuando Eggman esparció el Metal Virus en Holoska, su pueblo natal.

***Nota: el fancharacter Silver the Hedgehog fue creado en 2004, antes de que siquiera fuera creado el erizo telequinético que todos amamos. (Sí, aunque no lo creas. Doy testimonio de ello porque he visto los dibujos viejos XD). Una casualidad enorme de la vida.**

Ahora que ya conocen a nuestros nuevos amigos, ¡empecemos la aventura!

* * *

El siguiente trabajo está enmarcado dentro del canon de los cómics de IDW "Sonic the Hedgehog", del arco argumental Metal Virus. Los personajes protagonistas de este cuento son FanCharacters. Puedes encontrar más información sobre estos personajes en las páginas de sus respectivos creadores, las cuales están señaladas al final del trabajo.

Este cuento intenta, humildemente, ampliar el imaginario colectivo del vasto mundo de Sonic, mostrando una de las misiones de este particular grupo que forma parte de la extendida y renombrada Resistencia.

El autor agradece profundamente a los mencionados artistas por prestar a sus FanCharacters para este proyecto.

El único objetivo de este trabajo es entretener.

* * *

**Búsqueda y rescate**

**.**

El mundo hecho un infierno. Desde que el Metal Virus se volvió incontrolable, las ciudades comenzaron a caer como moscas bajo su terrorífica influencia. Miles, millones de vidas, tanto animales como vegetales, se transformaron en versiones morbosas y metálicas de sí mismas. Pero hubo algunos que se resistieron, y aún hoy continúan haciéndolo.

Con la Resistencia aumentada en número y extensión por todo el globo, los numerosos escuadrones comenzaron a desplegarse para enfrentar a las hordas de zombots. El equipo de Sonic, al mando de Amy Rose, tomó el toro por las astas y organizó a sus ejércitos para contener la amenaza.

**.**

**14:23**

**Grand Metropolis**

**.**

Un helicóptero de la Resistencia se aproximaba a la ciudad. Habían reportado la presencia del Metal Virus en la zona: una camioneta de refugiados llevaba un civil que había sido rozado por uno de los zombots. El resto… Fue resultado de la lógica.

Una dálmata observó la ciudad por la ventanilla del helicóptero y encendió el radio.

— Aquí Mirna del Phoenix Squad al HQ de la Resistencia. ¿Me copian?

— Aquí Amy Rose desde el HQ de la Resistencia. Te copio Mirna. ¿Cuál es la situación?

— Confirmo la presencia de la contaminación. El Metal Virus se esparce desde el lado norte de la ciudad. Veo humo desde los primeros edificios. Hay colapso de tráfico en las avenidas principales.

— De acuerdo. Quiero que tu equipo se encargue de frenar el avance de los infectados. Cinco naves de evacuación van en camino. Llegarán en una hora.

— Entendido Amy, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

— Estoy segura de que sí. Buena suerte, chicos.

La comunicación se cortó, pero se abrió una nueva.

— ¿Y tú desde cuándo eres la líder, manchas? — se escuchó una voz masculina con tono irónico.

— Ja, es el poder femenino — bromeó Mirna — Bueno equipo, ya oyeron a la jefa. Niji, ¿Qué puedes ver?

— ¡Una enorme pila de mierda! — se escuchó desde el otro lado — Les dije que había que matar a Eggman, pero noooo... ¡Los derechos humanos y toda esa porquería!

— Alguien necesita repasar sus clases de modales — se escuchó la voz de un joven en tono burlón — ¡Rosy se va a enojar!

Una camioneta todoterreno, blindada precariamente en puertas y ventanas y con un grueso parachoques, cruzó una calle a toda velocidad. La gente corría en dirección contraria, huyendo de un peligro que los consumiría. Huyendo de la horda de zombots. La camioneta zigzagueaba y esquivaba a los transeúntes.

Se abrió una compuerta en el techo de la camioneta y emergió un erizo blanco con flecos azules. Portaba un fusil de asalto con lanzagranadas. El erizo apuntó y comenzó a disparar ráfagas contra los infectados.

— Esto está feo, chicos — dijo el erizo — La horda está avanzando hacia el hospital general. Rush, tenemos que hacer que cambien de dirección, hacia aquella plaza. ¿La ves?

— Claro, lo tengo — contestó su compañero, un gato blanco que manejaba el camión — ¡Agárrate fuerte, amigo!

El camión aceleró hacia los infectados y bordeó la calle. El erizo blanco alternó los disparos de metralla con los del lanzagranadas. Las balas rebotaban contra la piel metálica de los zombots, y las explosiones los lanzaban por los aires.

En el cielo volaba una chica verde con apariencia de ave y coletas largas de colores arcoíris. Observó la situación y elaboró una estrategia.

— Confirmo lo que dijo la jefa — comunicó la chica — La horda de zombots avanza desde el lado norte de la ciudad, pero parece que hay muchas vías de acceso hacia la zona sur, principalmente a través de dos autopistas. Les cortaré el paso. Las avenidas 15 y 47 también desbordan de infectados. Tal vez quieran jugar por allí.

— De acuerdo— contestó Mirna desde la cabina de transporte del helicóptero — Me dirijo a la avenida 15. Bianca, ¿podrías acercarme?

— Cuenta con ello, linda — contestó la piloto, una chinchilla de pelo gris — Si necesitas ayuda, te cubriré.

— Volt, ¿dónde estás? — preguntó Mirna por radio. Pero no hubo respuesta — ¿Volt? Necesito que me digas tu ubicación… ¡Volt! ¡Contesta de una vez!

— Ya les dije que darle un dispositivo de comunicación electrónico a alguien que dispara relámpagos era una mala idea. ¡Pero nadie me escucha! — dijo Rush – Su radio debe estar frito.

— ¡Diablos! Kibou había mejorado esa cosa y se suponía que debía funcionar… ¡Más vale que sigas con nosotros, bola de pelos! — murmuró Mirna.

El helicóptero dio la vuelta hasta llegar a la avenida número 15. Bajó unos cuantos metros y Mirna aterrizó con un báculo en la mano derecha. La horda de zombots avanzaba a trote rápido. La dálmata extendió su báculo, susurró palabras inaudibles y golpeó el suelo con él. Una barrera púrpura semi transparente emergió del centro de poder de su cayado y se extendió instantáneamente, cortando el paso de la calle y las entradas a los edificios.

Los zombots avanzaron hasta chocar contra la barrera mágica, colapsando unos sobre otros y obligando a Mirna a realizar un gran esfuerzo mental. La pantalla se deflectó ligeramente, pero la hechicera logró contener el primer impacto de los infectados. El sudor corría por su rostro.

Niji recorrió el cielo a gran velocidad y descendió hasta bordear una de las autopistas principales. Desbordaba en vehículos paralizados por el tráfico. La gente comenzaba a abandonarlos para continuar a pie. La anfíptera observó el pánico en sus ojos y continuó su camino. Cuando llegó a la horda de no-muertos, extendió sus manos y disparó contra ellos varios haces de energía luminosa. Algunos autos abandonados estallaron en llamas.

La chica aterrizó en plena avenida. Extendió de nuevo sus palmas hacia la horda y convocó a su magia elemental. Torrentes de aire comenzaron fluir, creando vientos huracanados que bloquearon el paso de los zombots.

Mientras tanto, Silver y Rush hacían lo posible por desviar las tropas inconscientes de infectados de su camino hacia el hospital general, que comenzaba una desesperada pero lenta evacuación debido a sus heridos. Los enfermeros tomaban vehículos abandonados y los colmaban con pacientes.

Pero la horda seguía avanzando y se agotaba el tiempo. Rush detuvo la camioneta. Silver dio un salto y aterrizó en el suelo. Continuó disparando. Momentos después se abrió la puerta. Rush se había armado con una coraza protectora de metal y cuero. Un grueso casco con visor negro resguardaba su cabeza, y tenía puestos guantes con nudillos de acero, botas reforzadas, ropa táctica negra, y protección en las articulaciones. Su cola estaba cubierta con una tela de Kevlar.

— ¡Intenten infectarme ahora, cerebros de píxel! — dijo el felino.

Silver se mantuvo asegurando la cobertura desde la distancia. Abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta y se hizo visible todo un arsenal con armas de cualquier tipo. Tomó un lanzacohetes y disparó a discreción. Un puñado de zombots voló por los aires. El sonido de la explosión se confundió con los gritos de pánico de las personas. Era todo un caos.

Rush, ahora acorazado, se lanzó temerariamente al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Logró repeler a muchos enemigos a base de puñetazos, patadas y técnicas marciales. Su gran agilidad, destreza y velocidad de respuesta le permitían escapar de las garras de los zombots con facilidad, y daba saltos para lograr distancias seguras cada vez que era peligrosamente rodeado.

— Hey Silver, estarían bien algunos de refuerzos jurásicos, ¿no te parece?

— No quieres un zomborraptor. Créeme.

En un momento, Rush guardó distancia, juntó sus palmas y comenzó a friccionarlas entre sí a increíble velocidad. Tan rápido, que emergieron flamas de ellas, y usó sus puños de fuego para atacar a los infectados. El fuego parecía tener un efecto poderoso contra los zombots. Cuando terminó su ataque, Rush tomó distancia otra vez. Sus guantes estaban hechos trizas, por lo que se los quitó y descartó. Silver le lanzó unos nuevos y continuaron con la ofensiva.

La horda de infectados se comportaba como una ola. Parecía reaccionar en conjunto, y cada vez que hallaban un obstáculo difícil de sobrepasar, la horda como un todo lo esquivaba.

— Aquí Silver... Estamos apoyando la evacuación de un hospital — dijo el erizo por radio al resto de su equipo — ¿Situación?

— Controlada por aquí. Logré bloquear el paso de las autopistas. Esto es demasiado fácil — dijo Niji.

— No te confíes. Sería muy irónico que te convirtieran en zombot, tú que odias la tecnología y esas cosas... — comentó el erizo — ¿Mirna?

— Estoy... ¡Estoy bien! — contestó la dálmata — Estoy bloqueando... el paso de la avenida 15... Pero son demasiados para mí sola...

— También son demasiados para nosotros — dijo Rush, dando un salto hacia atrás y quedando a unos metros por delante del erizo — No podremos contenerlos por mucho más... ¿Dónde estarán esas benditas naves de transporte?

— ¿Y dónde diablos está Volt?

— Yo… Casi no puedo más…

— ¡Aguanta, Mirna! ¡Ya voy para allá! — comunicó Bianca.

La chica movió los mandos de la consola y el helicóptero avanzó deprisa hacia donde su compañera se encontraba. Desde la cabina, Bianca inspeccionó someramente el escenario que se desplegaba debajo de sí. Las personas se agrupaban en los techos de los edificios. Otros tantos ardían en llamas. Todavía podía oírse el estrepitoso y continuo sonido de las alarmas de la ciudad.

Al fin llegó donde Mirna, quien hacía su mayor esfuerzo por sostener la barrera de energía que bloqueaba el paso de los infectados. Bianca maniobró su máquina voladora, apuntó y disparó una lluvia constante de balas sobre ellos. Un par de misiles dirigidos decenas de metros detrás de la barrera ayudó a dispersar a la horda y reducir la presión sobre el escudo de Mirna.

De pronto, Bianca pareció percibir un brillo más adelante. Instantes después, volvió a verlo, pero esta vez venía acompañado del ruido de un trueno.

— Creo que encontré a Volt — comunicó por radio — 300 metros hacia el lado norte. Es la parte contaminada de la ciudad. ¡Hay que sacarlo de ahí antes de que lo infecten!

— Yo lo haré — respondió Niji — Pero antes, déjame bloquear el paso...

Cerca de las autopistas había un rascacielos. La anfíptera se alejó de la horda de zombots que había estado reteniendo y voló hacia el enorme edificio.

— Bianca, dime si este edificio está poblado.

La piloto giró su nave y activó el sensor infrarrojo. Las imágenes mostraban zonas oscuras por toda la estructura.

— ¡Limpio! — fue su respuesta.

La deidad se dio por satisfecha y bajó hacia los cimientos del rascacielos a toda velocidad. Una vez en planta baja, Niji juntó ambas palmas y disparó un rayo de energía multicolor contra una de las poderosas columnas del edificio. La destruyó al instante, y procedió de este modo con las demás columnas.

El rascacielos colapsó sobre sí mismo, pero aún mantenía toda su integridad. Niji aceleró hacia el cielo, tomó carrera y golpeó el costado del enorme edificio con las plantas de sus pies. El rascacielos osciló, dudó, se estremeció y cayó casi en cámara lenta sobre las autopistas. La demolición fue descomunal y el paso quedó completamente bloqueado.

Silver miró aquello con incredulidad.

— ¡Eso es trampa! — exclamó.

Mientras tanto, a cientos de metros de allí, Volt, un leopardo de las nieves cuadrúpedo, luchaba contra los zombots que lo rodeaban. Erizaba su pelaje y dispara descargas eléctricas contra ellos. Retrocedía y rodeaba a la horda, y desde la punta de su larga cola lanzaba decenas de dardos luminosos como si fueran metralla. En realidad, no eran más que su propio pelaje, convertido en agujas filosas debido a la estática.

Pero los zombots eran virtualmente imparables y ninguno de los ataques del felino surtía grandes efectos. Ni siquiera sus relámpagos, capaces de fundir el metal, podían hacer más que derretir parcialmente los cuerpos de los infectados, los cuales volvían a regenerarse a su forma anterior.

— ¡Eso lo vi en una película y sé que no es bueno! — dijo el leopardo.

Volt dio un salto hacia uno de los edificios cercanos y comenzó a alejarse.

— Si llego hasta al techo, podré ver si hay... ¡WOAH!

Del vidrio emergieron garras metálicas que lo habrían capturado de no ser por su rápida respuesta. Pero Volt perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío, donde lo esperaban docenas de zombots.

El leopardo intentó en vano agarrarse de algo, pero antes de llegar a un trágico destino, sintió cómo una fuerza lo tomó por el lomo y lo hizo cambiar de dirección. Aterrizó en el techo del edificio más cercano.

— Ufff... eso estuvo cerca — escuchó decir.

Se levantó y vio a Rush, quitándose la máscara.

— ¡Ese es mi compa! — exclamó el leopardo.

— ¿Tú eres tonto, o qué? — dijo el otro felino, disgustado — ¿Por qué siempre te adentras en los lugares más peligrosos? No podemos estar pendientes de ti todo el tiempo.

— ¡Alguien tenía que ver si había civiles en peligro!

— No podemos dejar que ninguno de los soldados de la Resistencia se convierta en zombot. ¿Quieres convertirte en una carga? ¿Que no recuerdas el caso de Shadow?

— Si, si... Ya lo sé. Perdón, ¿sí? No hace falta que me regañes.

Rush dio un suspiro y se sentó en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su compañero.

— Oye, no te estoy regañando. Solo nos preocupamos por ti. Desde que pasó lo de tus amigos, lo de tu guardia civil… Bueno... Estás corriendo más riesgos de lo normal. Tienes que relajarte. Tails encontrará la cura y los salvaremos. Sabes que sí.

— Lo sé, y no es que no confíe, es solo que... — Volt miró hacia otro lado — No quiero que le pase lo mismo a otros. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es ver a los ojos a tus amigos mientras…?

— Sé que es duro, pero eres más fuerte que eso — Rush se puso de pie — Hay que moverse. Debemos estar unidos y cuidarnos entre nosotros. Somos un equipo, ¿verdad? - le extendió la mano.

El leopardo subió la mirada lentamente y sonrió.

— Claro. Somos un equipo — tomó su mano y la usó para levantarse. Luego, miró con sorpresa hacia el horizonte — ¡Mira! ¡Las naves!

Ambos contemplaron el cielo y vieron cinco grandes naves que se movían hacia allí. Rush dio un suspiro de alivio y se llevó una mano al oído.

— Equipo, llegaron los transportes. Vámonos a casa.

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**20:47**

**Spagonia - Zona de Acueductos**

**.**

La casa-taller de Kibou estaba ubicada en uno de los niveles intermedios de los antiguos acueductos de la ciudad. Era amplio y espacioso, y tenía varias habitaciones para las visitas. Un hall central que oficiaba de centro de mando, depósitos para herramientas, maquinaria y en el techo se encontraba el helipuerto. Allí descansaba un reparado UH-1 Iroquois, recuerdo de alguna guerra pasada.

Kibou era un erizo negro con vetas rojas y flecos alocados. Era el mecánico del grupo, y buscaba mejorar continuamente, asistiendo a la universidad de Spagonia para estudiar ingeniería.

El hall central de su casa tenía una amplia mesa redonda de madera. Allí estaban sentados Mirna, Rush, Silver y Bianca. Niji se encontraba apoyada sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados. Una zorrita de mirada amable pero preocupada llegaba desde la cocina con una bandeja repleta de pasteles y bebidas. Su nombre era Rosy.

— No puedo creerlo. ¿Cayó más de la mitad de la ciudad? — dijo ella con pesar — ¿Cuántas personas...?

— Quince mil — contestó Silver — Fue un desastre.

— Oigan, al menos rescatamos a muchos miles — replicó Rush — Cuando Tails tenga la cura, los salvaremos a todos.

— Pero cuántos más contagiados, más rápido se infectará el resto — intervino Mirna — Debimos hacer más. Pero nos quedamos haciendo el ridículo.

— No empieces otra vez... — dijo Niji girando los ojos.

— Claro que sí. No te tomaste tu trabajo en serio. Igual que la última vez.

— Por si no lo notaste, detuve a más zombots que todos ustedes juntos — dijo la anfíptera reteniendo el enfado.

— Pero puedes hacer mucho más que eso. ¡Eres una diosa, rayos!

— ¡No me digas qué puedo hacer! ¡Volt fue el idiota que se lanzó hacia el lado más peligroso! Si no hubiera tenido que ir a rescatarlo...

— Cosa que tuvo que hacer Rush, ya que estabas muy ocupada demostrando lo poderosa que eres. ¡Esto no es una competencia! Las autopistas estaban completamente vacías en el lado sur, y con prestar suficiente atención, lo habrías notado. No había necesidad de derribar ese rascacielos. ¿Y si había gente…?

— Bianca me confirmó que no.

— ¿... Debajo del edificio...?

Niji se tragó su orgullo y tuvo que guardar silencio. Pasaron unos segundos incómodos.

— Vamos a calmarnos un poco, ¿sí? — intervino el erizo blanco — Lo importante es que estamos bien y salvamos a mucha gente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Debemos estar unidos y no pelearnos entre nosotros! — dijo Rosy con timidez.

— ...No estamos peleando — Mirna suspiró — Solo estamos... Redefiniendo estrategias.

Niji se encaminó hacia la salida y cerró de un portazo. Rush carraspeó.

— Es una deidad. Para ella debe ser difícil recibir órdenes de un mortal — dijo — Dale un respiro.

La dálmata suspiró pesadamente.

**Más tarde**

Niji se encontraba en el helipuerto, contemplando las estrellas. El silencio y la brisa fresca la ayudaban a reponerse. Unos pasos detrás de sí la sacaron de su ensueño. Era Mirna.

— Niji, quería disculparme por lo de hace un momento. No debí decir eso. Supongo que estoy muy estresada con todo lo que está pasando...

— No, tienes razón. Es solo que... Siempre pienso que soy capaz de hacer mucho más que cualquiera, solo por ser una diosa. Pero cuando veo que aun así no puedo salvarlos a todos... Me siento impotente y estúpida.

— No lo eres — Mirna puso una mano en su hombro — Eres una guerrera increíble y una gran amiga. Pero tendremos que dar lo mejor de nosotros para ayudar a que esto se acabe pronto. Volt está angustiado aunque él no lo admita, y Rosy está aterrada. Lamento decir esto, pero tendremos que ser fuertes por ellos.

— Ja... ¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? En mí otra vida creía que era capaz de todo y de enfrentar cualquier situación. Es increíble que ahora me sienta tan frágil... Todo cambió desde que los perdí a todos.

— …Entiendo ese sentimiento. Otra vez, discúlpame.

— No hay nada que disculpar — Niji sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro — Ahora ve a dormir antes de que te desmayes.

— Supongo que tienes razón — la hechicera rió y se marchó por donde vino.

Niji continuó observando las estrellas.

— Sí. Todo cambió…

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Era medianoche. Todos estaban dormidos. Aun así, Kibou trabajaba enérgicamente en un pequeño dispositivo, con las luces del taller apagadas y alumbrándose con un casco con linternas.

— ¿Qué haces?

Se sobresaltó y volteó. Solo era Bianca, su novia. Era una chinchilla de pelaje gris y flecos alocados. El erizo negro dio un suspiro de alivio y encendió las luces.

— Solo modifico el radio de Volt. Con esto, debería ser suficiente para evitar un nuevo cortocircuito.

— Eso dijiste la última vez.

— No es fácil conseguir buenos capacitores. Ninguno soporta la potencia de un rayo, y bueno, tengo que modificarlos con... ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, solo estoy cansada. Quisiera unas largas vacaciones... ¿Sabes? A veces pienso en lo bello era todo hace un tiempo. Eggman atacaba, Sonic lo vencía y luego, paz. Todos estábamos en paz. Pero ahora, cada día es una lucha para no morir.

— Todos lo están haciendo genial. Ya verás que pronto se acabará y volverá a ser como antes. Tiene que terminar así. No puede haber otro fin.

— Tú siempre tan optimista — sonrió Bianca — Espero que tengas razón.

Kibou dejó a un lado sus herramientas y abrazó con fuerza a su pareja.

— Yo también lo espero...

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Rosy observaba detenidamente el traje de combate de su pareja, colgado prolijamente detrás de un vidrio.

— ¿Esto te protege bien? — preguntó ella.

— Seguro. Y es más cómodo de lo que parece — Rush estaba al pie de una mesa de trabajo, limpiando el cañón de una escopeta recortada — Mejor me llevo una de estas, por si acaso.

Rosy sintió un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma. Rush notó esto y dejó su arma en la mesa para acercarse a su novia.

— ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó delicadamente.

— Miedo... Sales a luchar, arriesgas tu vida y todos los días temo que sea el último en que te vea.

— Rosy, ya hablamos de esto... No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Entiéndelo, por favor...

— Lo entiendo. Sé que te gusta lo que haces y estoy orgullosa de que puedas ayudar, pero... ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto? ¿No dijimos que sería la última vez? ¿Cuándo vamos a vivir en paz, en un pueblito alejado y con nuestra tienda de dulces? ¿Cuándo veremos a nuestros amigos sonreír otra vez?

Rush sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se puso frente a Rosy y la abrazó con fuerza.

— Los haremos sonreír otra vez. Ya lo verás... Todos volveremos a reír...

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Amaneció. La alarma del taller sonó de nuevo y todo el equipo, rápidamente, se presentó en el hall central. Kibou encendió el monitor y apareció el rostro cansado de Amy Rose, la comandante de la Restauración.

— Phoenix Squad, necesitamos su apoyo en Neo Green Hill. Reportaron la presencia del Metal Virus a tres kilómetros de la ciudad, pero deben asegurarse de contener la amenaza. Por favor, partan de inmediato. Amy fuera.

Otra vez. Un nuevo incidente, una nueva ciudad y nuevos civiles inocentes infectados con aquel mal. El equipo se preparó en un minuto.

Ahora, todos estaban parados frente al helicóptero de Bianca. La luz del sol iluminaba sus rostros adormecidos. Todos tenían la misma mirada y el mismo deseo: que se acabara este infierno.

* * *

**Personajes y creadores:**

_Niji_ – JCMX

_Mirna - Rena Rose_

_Silver_ \- SilverJurassic

_Rush - _rush_matias

_Rosy - _Rattah lacuevaderattah/

_Volt- Gabito_

_Kibou y Bianca_ \- guchi-22

Logo de Phoenix Squad por la artista **Rattah**. Pueden buscarla en facebook.


End file.
